


Three Not So Little Pigs

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Birthday Sex, Birthing, Creampies, Furry, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, birth scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A commission done for someone on Furaffinity.Three pig brothers pick up a human enjoying his birthday at a club, and get more than what they were bargaining for.





	Three Not So Little Pigs

Kyle had decided for this twenty third birthday that he wanted to go out and actually have a fun time for once; it’d been _months_ since he’d left the house, and as much as he enjoyed a good party, he felt like he was overdue for one. That morning had been a mess of making sure he’d have a way home and also have something to wear, but the minute he stepped into the club that night, he was somewhat surprised to find that the club he’d chosen wasn’t exactly what he’d expected. There were mostly anthros in comparison to his very much normal human body, and though he was still in his early twenties, most of the groups he saw scattered and drinking around the bar and club seemed to be in their late thirties and forties. Not to  be put out, though, he was quick to move over to the bar, ordering the first thing that looked good on the menu and deciding to not let the atmosphere of the club throw him off.   
  
He was half way through a Sex on the Beach when he felt a little tap on his shoulder, and the human turned in mild surprise to see three anthro pigs looking at him with varying levels of interest.   
  
“You looked alone at the bar,” the middle one began, before introducing himself as Roy, and his brothers as Mason and Warren. “What’s a good looking guy like you doing here without a date?”  
  
Kyle gave a little laugh, clearly embarrassed to have been caught alone by the group, since he’d already felt a little shy about going out on his own for his birthday.  “I turned twenty three today, but I didn’t have anyone free to go out and celebrate it with me,” He explained, his cheeks going pink.   
  
Warren stepped forward, lifting a brow as he leaned next to him at the bar. “Well, my brothers and I were looking for something to do…”  
  
Mason grinned, moving to his other side. “Or someone. Why don’t you join us for a little while, and we’ll be happy to entertain you for your birthday.”  
  
Kyle felt his cheeks warming further, but this time with a flush of excitement at having been singled out by all three of the pig-triplets. “If you guys are sure, I’d like that a lot,” he admitted, feeling his heart start to beat a little quicker at the suggestion of having not one, but all of them to himself for the night.  
  
Without another word, the two at his sides took an arm each, and they lead him off to a little door next to the bar, where they already had a room reserved for the night. It was a spacious area, almost like a hotel room—one of several that were used for situations like this, and Kyle found himself being gently pressed down into the bed by Warren while the pig brothers began to strip behind him. Warren made quick work of his shirt, unbuttoning it, then his pants while the older male ground teasingly against his thighs. Kyle could see the outline of his erection in his own pants, and there’s a little groan when he felt the pig’s weight settle against his thighs, naked in the few moments he’d looked away to try and get ahold of himself in the face of the fact he was fixing to get very, very lucky.   
  
There’s a soft pattern of hair against him as Warren moved to pull down the rest of his pants, leaving him in only his boxers, which the pig soon started grinding against as well. Mason was the first to move next to him on the bed, and Kyle showed no hesitation in reaching over, stroking his half-hard cock while Warren made a show of starting to finger himself in Kyle’s lap while grinding himself forward against his growing erection.   
  
Roy, however, was lingering back and enjoying the show, having taken the lube from Warren and was slowly preparing himself as well. While he was just as eager as Mason was to have a good time, he also knew that Mason hadn’t thought to start getting himself ready either, so by the time Warren was done, Mason would realize too late that he was going to be the last of their trio to enjoy themselves. It wasn’t long until Warren was lifting himself, lowering himself on Kyle’s cock to slowly start to ride the birthday boy. The human let out a soft groan under the pleasant, plush weight settling down on his hips, and hastily began to move and try and rock up with an eager vigor into the willing body above him, all the while continuing his firm grip and pace on the pig next to him, who rolled his hips eagerly into his grasp. Warren wrapped his hand around himself, making a show of stroking himself at the same time as he rode against the smaller human.   
  
Maybe it was because of the warm up, or the way that Warren wrapped so completely and snugly around him, but Kyle knew that he wouldn’t last long while he was riding him. It was fine, since Warren didn’t either, gasping and grunting softly above him as he jerked his hips forward and finished almost quickly against his own stomach while Kyle unleashed a deep, thick stream of seed into him that dripped down Warren’s leg when he lifted himself upwards.   
  
Kyle was sitting up by then, breathless but red with pleasure at having the first of the three, and just as he was about to take a second to recover, he was faced with Roy kneeling in front of him with his ass on display for him now—obviously well slicked and ready for him immediately. Kyle couldn’t help but let a grin spread across his cheeks as he moved up to his knees this time, even though Mason was sulking at his brother’s sneakiness, finally getting the lube himself and starting to slick himself for his turn. Kyle took a careful grip of Roy’s full, thick ass, before spreading his cheeks and pressing his still-hard member deep in with one, swift thrust. He rocked forward, moving the entire bed under them as he leaned forward to set a faster pace, groaning softly against the soft curves of Roy’s back.   
  
He reached around to teasingly wrap a hand around the pig’s throbbing member, stroking him in time with his thrusts and making sure that Roy finished first again. While it took a little longer to get Roy to cum than it had his brother, it wasn’t long until the pig under him was groaning sweetly and spilling himself against the sheets. Kyle snapped his hips forward, taking every second to enjoy the way that Roy felt around him while he was cumming, before he felt his balls pulse with the sensation, beginning to pump stream after stream into the second triplet of the night. It was only after he’d made sure his creampie had settled deep in the pig that he pulled back to admire his work there, too—before a glance to his side showed him Mason, on his back with his legs spread, two thick fingers pumping in and out of him in time with how he’d watched Kyle’s hips snap in his thrusts.   
  
With a deep breath, Kyle grinned and stroked himself to hardness once more. Though he was almost spent, he knew he had just enough in him for a third round with the third triplet, and he was determined to make it just as heated and passionate as he had with the other two pig brothers. Letting a slow hand slide up Mason’s thigh, Kyle made sure that he was fully hard again before he teasingly brushed aside the eager fingers that had left Mason so stretched for him. He settled his weight between Mason’s thighs, feeling the thick, plush skin of his legs comfortable press to either side of his hips. The hand from his thigh moved up just as teasingly to stroke along his side and tease one nipple while his other repositioned himself to press in. His knees shifted, lifting Mason’s legs against them so he could really get the leverage to actually start moving. Now with him pressing deep in the third brother, both hands moved to cup Mason’s thighs so he could grip there, holding him still while he started to move.  
  
Mason moved softly, his head tilting back as he felt his member bob, almost untouched and needy, against the curve of his stomach upwards while Kyle started to move his hips. He was moving a little quicker than he was before, like the need to finish and satisfy his last lover of the night was all that was keeping him going in that moment, and it wasn’t long until the third pig was rocking his hips up to meet him, desperate and eager for the relief that he could feel starting to build to a crescendo between them. One hand eventually shifted up to touch Mason again, even though he’d already spent most of the afternoon almost adoringly stroking him when he’d still been under Warren. This, coupled with Kyle’s almost jackrabbiting between his legs, was enough to make the pig gasp senselessly, giving a soft cry out as he came in a mess against his stomach just like his brothers had done just a few minutes before him. With his last load of the night, Kyle buried himself deep in his third lover and finished hard as well.   
  
Exhausted from all three of them, Kyle relaxed against the bed, soon joined by all three of his loves, who cuddled on either side of him, except for Roy who settled between his thighs and leaned up against his stomach to make himself comfortable there.   
  
“You guys have given me the best birthday I think I’ve ever had,” Kyle admitted with a little grin, obviously satisfied with the night that they’d shared together, flattered when he felt each of the brother’s kiss him somewhere on his body and voice their gratitude as well. As each of them started to recover a bit, they enjoyed cuddling for another hour or two, no one really keeping track of time as it went passed. Before morning, though, each of them had gotten dressed and parted from their human love with the fondest of farewells, even though none of them knew that he had left them full of far more than just normal cum.   
  
\----  
  
It had been a few weeks since the three brothers had been with their human lover, though all of them seemed to have come down with some kind of illness. In order to make sure that each of them would be alright, both Warren and Roy had agreed to go stay with Warren until they all felt better, considering none of them wanted to risk one of them needing help and the other two not being there to provide it.  
  
Between the three of them, there was always someone in their bathroom at Warren’s home, either throwing up or complaining briefly of soreness in their chest and in their ankles, each of them startled with the strangely similar symptoms. They had all woken that morning and had had to nearly struggle to not throw up at once, considering Mason’s small bathroom could only handle one person being sick at once.   
  
“It’s gotta be the flu,” Warren complained, holding back Roy’s shirt and hair while his poor brother was sick for the third time in a row. Mason was examining himself in the mirror, trying to find the source of why his chest seemed to be so tender and sore, even though there was no bruising. He had just finished brushing his teeth from himself being sick, but there was a little discomfort in standing, too.   
  
“This isn’t like any flu I’ve ever had,” Mason answered, almost grumpy at the fact that all of them had gotten sick at once. “If we’re not better in a week, we’re all going to the doctor.”   
  
There was a groan of agreement from Roy, who had to move out of the way quickly, considering Warren was sick right after him.  
  
\----  
It had been a week since all three of them had come down with the same bug, and unable to bear the discomfort of sharing the bathroom with his brothers any longer than he had to, Mason finally made them an appointment at the doctor’s office. There was a bit of complaint from Roy, who didn’t necessarily like going to the doctor even after all 57 years of their life, but after nearly an hour of waiting in the patient’s room, it wasn’t long until the doctor joined them.  
  
She was a pretty but curve hippo anthro, who regarded them with surprise at hearing the stranger symptoms of their “flu,” but didn’t question it, only asking to take blood samples from each of them so they could test extensively for all sorts of strange bugs and viruses that might have contributed to their sensitive chests and their periodic cravings and vomiting.   
  
There was another bit of waiting in the room, each brother restless and concerned over what strange malady they may be afflicted with, until the doctor returned with a little bit of a surprised look as she went over their charts.   
  
“I don’t know what else to tell you. You’re all going to be fathers,” the doctor announced, folding her clipboard to her chest.   
  
“We’re…what?” Mason questioned, eyes wide for a moment as if none of them had heard her right, and he was the only one willing to speak up and ask.  
  
“You’re all pregnant, it seems.”   
  
“That can’t be right,” Warren started, trying to think of why or how they had wound up with such a diagnosis, though it seemed the hippo doctor wasn’t going to let them doubt it at all.  
  
“We tested you for every illness until we finally decided to do a pregnancy test just because of the symptoms. I don’t know what else to tell you, you’re all very pregnant, and it seems you’re all about the same number of weeks along. Maybe even days, exactly.” The doctor answered, her brows furrowing down to show how serious and stern she was on the topic; she didn’t enjoy being questioned or being told that her prognosis was wrong.   
  
“But the last time we…” Roy started, and suddenly he went silent, his cheeks heating as he looked to his brothers. “Was at the club, with the guy who was going out for his birthday.”  
  
All at once, all three brothers seemed to flush with embarrassment, but there was also a small bit of excitement building in the room. As quiet as it was, all three of them were now moving, placing their hands on their stomachs as they stopped to consider the fact that they were all going to be parents, and now uncles at well.   
  
“We never thought we were going to be dads,” Warren explained, looking at their somewhat confused doctor. “All of us are gay men, but I think all of us sort of wanted to be parents someday. This is finally our chance, even if it came to us in a way that we didn’t expect. Thank you for letting us know. We’ll need to schedule some heck ups for the next few months, I think.” He explained.  
  
With a faint smile, happy to see that all of her patience had taken the news better than she’d anticipated, the hippo moved with a little nod. “Of course. We’ll get you set up with those mater- er, _paternity_ check ups, then.” She noted, moving to make a few notes on her clip board, before she lead the mall to the front desk so they could set up the schedule for their check ups and first ultrasounds.   
\----  
At about five months months, they had found out that each of them were expecting triplets. Now, at seven months, they had planned out an entire day of shopping to prepare for the nine children that would now be joining them in their respective homes. While all of them had found it a little ironic that the three of them, as triplets, would all be having triplets as well, each of them was more than happy to prepare to welcome three new children from each of them in their lives.   
  
Roy was the first one up that morning, rolling up in bed to grasp both hands over his swollen belly, soothing the kick and squirm of his children, who were usually up and moving before he was in the morning it seemed. He’d be the one driving that day, so he had to make sure he was up and ready to go get both of his brothers, grabbing a quick breakfast before he was out and on his way. Warren was up next, but was nearly running a bit late by the time Roy was there and ready to pick him up; he’d had trouble picking out a shirt that he liked, since all of his shirts were a little tight against his outie belly button where it had popped out half way through his sixth month. Still, seeing how the shirt stretched tight over him made him pat his stomach with a little affection, Warren saying a quiet but quick “good morning” to each of the small piglets that he knew were growing in him and would be greeting him in only a couple more, short months.   
  
With a little help and confidence from his brother, they were both on their way to grab Mason soon enough, who’d been up with unfortunate little bouts of morning sickness still, even though his brother’s had worn off around the fifth month in.  
  
They had decided to hit up the local children’s store, or rather, the infant version of it; they had a lot of things to grab between the three of them, and each wanted to make sure they were going to a place that would have plenty of stock to fill up Roy’s van while they had the free time to spend together to shop.   
  
While initially they were all pretty excited to go baby shopping, there was a little discomfort between all of them when they arrived to the store, only to realize that the entire place was packed to the brim with anthro mothers to be—all female, it seemed, and the piglet brothers, with their round stomachs and their clear interest in buying for multiples, seemed to be the only men there to their first glance around. However, it soon became obvious that no one was disgruntled to see them there, and in the middle of Roy and Warren working together to load up a buggy with six cribs between them, balanced precariously so they could carry it out, a young pregnant zebra anthro approached them with interest and surprise in her glance. “You’re both expecting?” She questioned, adjusting the strap of her purse against her shoulder.   
  
“Ah, yeah, we are.” Roy answered with a little embarrassment, still unused to the fact that others had asked about the same thing recently. He was still a little shy about being so obviously pregnant when others didn’t expect it of them. The zebra gasped softly, but the noise seemed to be in more admiration than anything else.  
  
“Our brother is here somewhere too, he’s also expecting triplets,” Warren pointed out, not wanting Mason left out of their little triad in anyway. He didn’t think it’d be very fair at all to leave out their good news without including their brother in some way, and it was very clear that he was a little more proud of their situation now that they were out and about in public.   
  
“You’re all so brave. I didn’t even know it was possible? And here I thought my morning sickness was bad enough,” the girl hummed, patting her own gently swollen belly. Overall, she seemed surprisingly encouraging, though, and it left the two of them feeling a little refreshed. Meanwhile, across the store, Mason was at work getting a triple-size stroller to fit in the bottom of his own shopping cart, when a middle aged female anthro, clearly only a couple of months pregnant but probably with multiples of her own, rushed over to help him before he could accidentally drop it.   
  
“Happens to the best of us. I’m just glad I can still bend over at this point,” the young lioness announced with a little grin and a purr, patting her stomach where her own litter was still growing. “How are you feeling?”   
  
“Excited, but a little overwhelmed,” Mason admitted with a nervous laugh. He hadn’t really been talking about it much with many people, though there was a warm glow that settled across his features as he rested a hand against his stomach, grateful for the help of the lioness, considering he might not have been able to bend down that easily himself without the assistance.   
  
“What’s it like?” she questioned, obviously clearly forward and unashamed at asking something that many people may consider personal, though she was friendly with it and Mason didn’t think she was asking out of judgement or skepticism. After all, she had been friendly enough in helping, and now she just seemed somewhat concerned and curious.   
  
“Well, other than my brothers, the doctors have never seen anything like us. Something about a medical miracle, and so it’s been a little strange in trying to explain how it all happened, but…” there’s a pause, before a warm smile crosses his features as he rubbed a little circle over his swollen stomach. “I never thought I’d get to be a father. I wouldn’t trade it for the world, even if it’s still a little scary. I’m excited.”  
  
“That’s the best way to look at it,” the lioness agreed, giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder before she carried on with her own shopping,   
  
Still warm from his conversation, Mason carried in to grab a few packs of bibs and a jumbo pack of bottles that said in big letters “DO NOT PUT IN DISHWASHER” that he knew would probably last for all of a week before he was shoving them all in his dishwasher anyway, meeting back up with his brothers near the front.  
  
Their shopping baskets had already been emptied once with all of their cribs loaded in the back of the van, and they’d gone back in for big packs of diapers and it looked like Roy was planning on buying one of everything in the toy aisle, judging from how many stuffed animals and teething toys were loaded up to the brim in his buggy. Warren shot Mason a grin though, and he was just about to open his mouth to tease him over the stroller when another anthro stepped forward. It looked like he was maybe just getting off of work, and he couldn’t be any older than 25, but he had long, handsome features for an equine and there’s a little shiver of attraction at seeing him that runs through all three of the brothers.  
  
“My name’s Carter,” he introduced, flashing a shy little smile as he shifted from foot to foot. “I couldn’t help but notice you all shopping across the store—you’re all so attractive? I’ve never seen fathers to be here without partners, but I was wondering if you’d mind if I introduced myself?” He questioned with a little gesture to the distended stomachs of all three expecting pigs, not realizing he’d subtly waved to them.   
  
“Oh, yes. Thank you for the compliment, but… we’re pregnant. All of us.” Roy sent his brothers a smile, but there was something suggestive behind it that both of them caught onto quickly. It was the same look that they’d given each other the night that they’d conceived. “Do you want to feel?”  
  
The surprise registered on Carter’s face, but he didn’t look disappointed at all. Instead, there’s fascination and maybe a little arousal in his glance as he looks them over again. “Would you mind if I did? That sounds…”   
  
“Of course,” Warren answered, shifting to straighten his back, poking out his stomach a little further as if he was incredibly proud of showing it off now instead of being a little embarrassed of it as he’d been that morning. Mason was right next to him in an instant, also offering his own swollen stomach, and in surprise and admiration, Carter moved one hand to each of their stomachs. He could feel the soft hair of their bellies under their shirts, but he could also feel the subtle movements and kicks of the children growing inside of them, too, and that was enough to make him flush pleasantly.   
  
Almost daringly though, Carter shifted his hold a little lower, dipping the fingers of both hands under their shirts, letting his bare palm slide up against their bellies now. He could feel the hair there now, and feel the press of their outie belly buttons sliding against his palm. There’s a hitch of breath but none of them can tell which one of them it was considering there’s a definitely quiet suggestiveness about the way his hand slides along their bare, swollen skin and it’s Mason watching them that finally speaks up.  
  
“Hey, do you wanna come back to my place with the three of us for some private time?” He questioned, feeling himself squirm with a pleasant warmth at imagining the horse’s touch on him, too, maybe with a little bit of jealousy that his brother were having their shirts pushed up almost shamelessly in near-public without him.   
  
Carter seemed a bit surprised at the invitation, but nothing but excited as a grin crossed his features.  “Yeah, I’d like that,” he agreed quickly, fairly eagerly as he pulled his hand back and let himself be lead back to the van they’d all come in. Fortunately, there was more than enough room for all of them, and it was no surprise when Mason started making out with Carter in the back seat before any of them got the chance to, on the way back home. Mason was flushed and hard by the time they even made it to his house, and fortunately since Carter’s hand had been down his pants nearly the entire time, it gave Warren and Roy a good chance to get ready once they all piled into Mason’s bedroom. It was nearly a flurry of clothing and everything else being stripped away and within seconds, Carter was stunned into silence, admiring all three of the heavy, pregnant pigs as they stood naked before him.  
  
Fortunately, he already had one pretty well prepared back in the car, and first and foremost, Carter soon had Mason bent over the bed with his thick, equine cock grinding up against the plush curves of Mason’s ass. His grip was firm but gentle as he moved to position his thick member to the tight entrance, and with little other warning, he was moving forward. Though he was a little older than Kyle had been, there was no shortage of vigor and energy, and that was clearly from the fact that he was also an anthro and raring to go. He was bigger than Kyle for sure though, which came as a surprise to Mason, who was gripping forward against the bed as the horse started to pump into him with just as little warning as he’d gotten when he was thrusting into him.  
  
Mason gasped in pleasure, taken by surprise by the thick sensations of being spread so quickly and utterly by their latest guest, and the noises he was making were serving well to excite his brothers for their turns though, and both Roy and Warren were digging through his bedside table for lube to get themselves ready, though their respective pregnancies seemed to have left them with more than enough ability to get wet on their own, and their arousal was quickly obvious between the thick curves of their asses.   
  
Their brother seemed to be having the time of his life though, his entire body rocking forward and his full belly shaking a bit with the force of the thrusts, Carter gripping against him as he gasped and panted, wasting little time until he was jerking his hips shallowly, his low, soft grunts betraying the fact that he was filling Mason with rope after rope of thick, warm cum. The sensation was enough to make Mason cum in a messy streak against his own sheets before rolling onto his side, trying to catch his breath.   
  
Seeing that their young stallion was done with his first round, Roy was quick to move in for his turn, grinning as he shifted upwards; he didn’t plan on laying down, but he was interested in seeing how it’d feel to have Carter fuck him while he gripped onto one of the poles of the four-poster, king sized bed. “My turn,” he chimed, making sure to rub one hand almost seductively down the front of his full, distended belly before turning to show Carter the warm, wet passage that was waiting for him now, as well. Carter was up from where he’d been trying to catch his breath in a heartbeat, his hand wrapping around himself to move behind the pig, grinning as he kissed at the back of his shoulder, and then slid to press to his back. It was the perfect position since Roy had been feeling the back pains from carrying triplets intensely lately, and he spread his legs while still staying upright on the bed and leaning against the corner post. Carter slid his hips a little lower, having to angle perfectly considering his size and length, and it wasn’t long until he was sliding deep up into him, as well.  
  
There’s a low, pleased moan of pleasure as Roy felt himself stretch around Carter’s girth, and it took everything he had in him not to just lean his full weight against the post of the bed and let him pound away at him. He wanted to tease a little though, so there’s a bit of wiggling against the other as he starts to move into him, and that alone was almost like showing a bull red. Carter’s hands lifted up to grip quickly at Roy’s hips to hold him in place so he could really start moving, the slap of his hips against the pig’s soft ass making audible noises throughout the room. Mason grinned a bit as he watched his brother start to come undone, surprised by the horse’s vigor and speed, and he smirked to Warren as he watched him bite his lips in anticipation, too.   
  
Whether the teasing had driven him on too far or he was still sensitive from his first round, it wasn’t long until Carter’s pace was stuttering and he was jerking harder and deeper into the second pig’s tight depths. Fortunately, Roy was a little more sensitive than his brother, and he still managed to cum first, his body tightening around the stallion as he made a delightful little cry of his name. It was enough to make Carter gasp in pleasure as he bottomed out again, pumping his seed as deeply as he could in his second lover of the afternoon.   
  
Warren was hardly willing to let him get much of a break though, his eyes bright as he moved forward after Carter had pulled free from the second pig, leaving a thin trail of cum in his wake. Knowing it was a little *too* soon to immediately expect him to be hard again, Warren gave a sly grin, pushing Carter onto his back and wrapping his hand around him to stroke him a few times, watching the blood pulse and pump quickly back into his arousal. He was hard just from his touch again in a few minutes, and Warren was quick to assume his absolutely favorite position. He’d ridden Kyle and he’d ride Carter too, but it didn’t stop him from giving a little laugh.  
  
“I guess I’m gonna save a cowboy and ride a horse instead,” He teasingly muttered as he dragged a hand down Carter’s stomach before positioning himself over him and lowering him. Carter couldn’t help but groan in both delight at the sensation and also misery at the lame joke, laughing anyway as he let his hands raise to rest almost worshippingly on the pig’s swollen belly, feeling what he could only assume would be the piglets inside squirming at the strange way their father seemed to be letting off so many endorphins and noises.   
  
With the size of his belly it was a little more difficult to ride him than it had been to ride Kyle, but he made the same rough, hip-grinding gestures that brought them both plenty of pleasure until Carter was recovered enough to start helping in the movement. He was quick and his hips were powerful, enough that his thrusts upwards could outright bounce the pig settled against his hips into an even rhythm there, as well. They’d chosen an incredibly virile lover this time, and he was more than happy to put in the work to make up for the fact that his three hosts were a little less mobile than he was, since he was bound and determined to please them all. The noises Warren was letting off let him know keenly how good of a job he was doing, considering he could barely hear more than a soft, desperate plead from the pig each time he drove as deeply in him as he could.   
  
It seemed it didn’t matter who came first this time, since neither of them was sure—Carter couldn’t figure out if the tightness around him was what had driven him over the edge, and Warren wasn’t entirely sure if it was the sensation of hot, thick semen flooding him or the rough pounding that made him hit his climax. Arguably, they both came at the same time in a mess of cum either way, with Carter dragging Warren flush down on his cock so he could finish in him and Warren making a mess against the underside of his hefty, swollen stomach. Only when Warren pulled himself off of the other to crash next to him so all three could catch their breath did Carter let his hands start wandering again. It seemed even with their heated lovemaking, he couldn’t quite get enough of the sensation of their large, swollen bellies under his fingers, and just as soon as he’d rubbed gentle, admiring circles into one, he was already on to the next to take in the feel and enjoy the movement under each.   
  
There was a heavy satisfaction that seemed to run through hall of them, but none of them could deny that the cute grin on Carter’s face was almost infectious. “Thank you for letting me come back with you,” he finally professed once he’d caught his breath.   
  
“No,” Mason answered quickly, rubbing a circle in the hand that was currently resting over the outie belly button that he was so enjoying the feel of the horse’s touch on now. “Thank you for coming back and visiting with us. I’m pretty sure we all enjoyed it.”  
  
There’s a tired, but pleased murmur from his brothers that echoed the sentiment, without a doubt between them. Warren and Roy had no complaints, after all. They all allowed themselves a break to recover from their particularly amorous young lover before any of them even attempted to move, after that. Carter was even so eager to please once they’d all recovered that he spent nearly an hour helping them unload and assemble some of the things from the store.  
\------  
The next two months passed with a lot less excitement than their seventh month and their romp with the young stallion, but there was nothing bad about any of the soon-to-be fathers taking things a little more slowly. They were living in a rush of preparing nurseries, which included everything from making sure that each of them had painted themes to get ready for their coming newborns. They had all agreed to keep the gender and species of their children a secret from each other and themselves until the day came, with each of them wanting it to be a surprise on the day that they were all due.   
  
Each of them had gone to the store a few more times, but they never really felt like they could have it all perfectly ready, with each of them getting the “new parent” vibes with rising excitement each day. Whether they were swapping toys that they felt would fit with each others themes better, or they were going out on trips to pick up new, cute outfits since they knew that with three children each they’d be keeping stuff constantly in the washer and dryer, the life of new parents had started already even if they were still carrying around all of their children inside.   
  
When it came down to it, there was something that each of them couldn’t quite shake still; they were excited to become fathers, and very soon, but they still wanted to enjoy themselves as single bachelors just one last time before they had the added responsibility of children into the mix. Between them all, they decided that the club where they had met the father of their children was the best idea, even if they didn’t necessarily want to find him or make him feel obligated to take any kind of responsibility.   
  
After an hour or two of mingling, drinking non-alcoholic cocktails (which Warren had been delighted to find were called “mocktails”), seeing old friends that they remembered from their more active club days, each of them congratulating all of them on being expecting so soon, they were greeted by a not-so-familiar face.   
  
It was a wolf closer to their own age, more of a silver _fox_ than a wolf, who introduced himself as Oscar. “I think I used to see you guys around a lot more, but I gotta admit, you’re much more attractive than I ever remember you all being before,” He noted with a rough little grin, showing all of his teeth. He had a teasingly dangerous look about him and there was no doubt that the way he smiled at them had them all squirming in their seats at the bar.   
  
“Oh, thank you,” Mason started, his cheeks pink. There was no doubt that this wolf had more experience with flirting with body language than either of their prior, younger partners. He knew what he was doing, swirling the little straw to his drink slowly—more alcoholic than what any of the new fathers-to-be could have, but there was no denying his eyes kept roaming over all of them in a way that had them excited. “We haven’t been by in a long time, with, well…” He moved, resting a hand against his obvious belly.   
  
“I wish I could have seen you guys sooner, too.” Oscar teased, his tone soft though there was a soft growl behind each of his words. “But no time like the present, right?” He suggested, a smirk lingering on his features as he moved to down the rest of his drink in a smooth swallow, standing to lean between Warren and Roy, and with no subtlety at all, gave a teasing grope to both of their asses. Both men jumped a little in a way that pressed their full, heavy bellies forward against his sides, just as he’d planned.   
  
“R-Right!” Roy almost squealed as he felt the teasing little grab on his ass, feeling a hot flush rise up across his cheeks.  
  
“So why don’t you three join me in one of the rooms?” He suggested slyly, grinning shamelessly as he let his grip slacken, even though there was clearly no protest to the smooth way he’d manhandled two of them so easily.   
  
“That sounds like a _great_ idea,” Warren echoed quickly, already moving to stand as if he was ready to follow after Oscar like a lost puppy—but all of them were more than eager to do so too, with both Roy and Mason standing and forgoing finishing their drinks so they could join Oscar in the room with their clearly eager brother as well.   
  
The trip down the hallway was vaguely familiar, though all of them were relatively confident that this trip wouldn’t end up the same way that the last one had—considering they were all still carrying the children they’d been blessed with last time thanks to Kyle, and now it was almost like celebrating a nine month anniversary of the news they’d gotten from that night, too. All of them could agree that it was going to be a celebration that they’d be happy to remember for years to come.  
  
While they had been the ones to put on the show for Carter, Oscar was more than willing to slowly strip down and undress each of the pigs, taking a distinct pleasure in peeling the shirts slowly away from their large, full stomachs, almost as if he were unwrapping gifts that had been packaged just for him. Once all three pigs were stripped down and laid out on the bed before him, each of them a little too swollen for creative and unique positions, he started to pull off his own jacket and clothing. Though he was portly, they found his rough features and his gray coloring to be very distinguished, and there was only a small, brief disagreement over who would get their turn with him first—which Roy won, complaining that they had gotten go each go first in the last times, so it was definitely his turn.  
  
Oscar laughed at their way of settling the disagreement, before he moved in slowly to lift Roy’s hips around his sides, grinding against him until his hard, warm cock had Roy wet and ready under him, pulling back to slowly rock his hips against him in a casual but firm motion. While his brothers watched at him shamelessly gasping and parting himself further to make the movement easier, Roy moved to spread himself further for the wolf, enjoying the way that the middle aged anthro slowly gripped under his hips to lift him enough to start moving his full weight into him, and then settled his hands to rest against his full stomach afterwards to massage it affectionately. Though Roy could feel Oscar’s knot moving against him, the wolf never stopped for long enough to actually knot him, relying more on moving with the entire force of his body behind him to drive him deep and steadily into Roy’s sweet spots.  
  
While Kyle had been quick and methodical but erratically forceful, and Carter had been nothing but speed, Oscar seemed to have it down to be the perfect mixture of both, setting a steady pace with enough power to his movements to have Roy losing his _mind_ under him. The wolf had more experience than both young men, and it was almost embarrassing how quickly he made Roy cum against himself, his hips even still jerking quickly up as Oscar let himself pump him full of his first load of the night.   
  
Both took a moment to breathe, with Roy almost glowing from the sensations that Oscar had left him with, but both of the other brothers were a little more impatient by then, giving teasing little touches down the wolf’s chest until Oscar was nearly growling again with more excitement than any danger or possessiveness, and unable to wait any longer, Warren was shifting upwards and moving to his hands and knees, as if purposefully putting himself on display for the wolf while his big, pregnant belly hung under him. Though he had thought it would be painful to sit in such a position, he found himself not minding it at all as he wound up feeling the wolf shift up abruptly to move and settle behind himself.   
  
Mason nearly complained about having to come in last again, but he knew that seeing Warren not riding someone was actually fairly surprising for once, and decided not to ruin his brother’s bit of fun while he watched the wolf align himself with the curve of Warren’s hind cheeks, before seeing the bright red, knotted cock of the wolf slide into his tight heat with very little resistance. The wolf was stretching each of them out nicely, and he could wait for his turn just fine as he watched Warren struggle to not fall forward and let Oscar just go to town on him in the heat of the moment. Oscar was enjoying himself immensely though, taking the slow pleasure in finding every little spot that made Warren gasp and plead for more before he started actually moving.   
  
His pace was no less steady and swift as what he’d had with Roy, but there’s a distinct enjoyment that taking someone doggy style could give him, given his instincts to mount. Warren had tapped into that now, and the wolf was jerking his entire hips forward in a way that rocked them both, his claws digging gently at his hips just below where the rise of his belly was moving with each thrust. The position, and how deeply it let him slide into the second brother was probably what had him finishing quickly, unable to hold back his deep, heated cum after a few more rough, speedy thrusts—but Warren didn’t seem to mind at all, considering how hard he came on the sheets under them both the minute that he felt the wolf finishing in him.  
  
Not to be out done, Mason was more than happy to give the wolf a few minutes to recover, slowly teasing his way along kissing the back of the wolf’s neck while he waited for him to calm down enough to pull free from Warren—it seemed he’d accidentally gotten stuck for a few minutes because of his knot in that position, which he didn’t mind letting him take care of before he made sure the wolf was laid flat on his back. If Warren wasn’t going to ride him this time, then Mason would be more than happy to make up for that, and once Oscar was laid flat with his thick cock still raised hard in the air, Mason made a small show of rubbing his belly over him before sinking down onto the bright, but heated dick.   
  
“Ya’ll are spoiling me,” Oscar grunted with that same slow grin, watching the pig slide down on him inch by inch, barely obscured by the size of his stomach that came to rest against his own. Mason gave a little moan, finding his own member caught between the friction of their hips and the size of his belly, though feeling Oscar’s warm hands rising to tease at his body was what made it all worth it. While he couldn’t thrust as deeply, there was something deep and primal about just grinding down against the wolf, driving him deeper and deeper while Oscar rolled his hips upwards to meet him. They continued like this, grinding in desperation as Oscar did his best to thrust upwards, but it quickly became obvious that while this would get Oscar off, Mason was just on the verge himself.  
  
He didn’t expect the hand to wrap around his chest though, giving the poor, milk-swollen breast a teasing squeeze that was enough to draw milk from one nipple. Mason gasped in alarm at the sensation, a little embarrassed to suddenly be leaking milk despite that embarrassment combined with the warm friction and the sudden, strange relief to some of the pressure in his chest. That alone was enough to make him cum hard between them, and still buried deep, Oscar soon followed after from the sensation of the pregnant pig tensing and squirming around him in orgasm.   
  
As they had with their prior two lovers, all of the pigs did their best to relax then, getting themselves comfortable while they waited for Oscar’s knot to go down and let Mason relax as well. There was amicable conversation, each of them enjoying the fact that they’d gotten to enjoy an afternoon with a nice, experienced lover for their last club visit, though just as it seemed that Mason was going to get to relax as well, he lifted himself off of the wolf—only for a little rush of water to follow over the sheets, making him gasp in surprise before it was followed with a small noise of pain.   
  
“My water,” he gasped—and just as he started to realize what was happening, both of his brother gasped as well; a look between their legs hinted that their waters had also broken, leaving the group to realize with a small bit of nervousness that all three pigs had just gone into labor.   
  
“Oh, shit,” the wolf between the mall mumbled, alarmed but not actually freaked out or bothered by the revelation—just somewhat happy that it hadn’t accidentally occurred while they’d all been in the middle of their fun. “Here, let me help you all get your clothes back on, I’ll drive you over to the hospital,” he announced, moving as he started to help each of the now in-labor pigs get dressed again while he went between them to make sure that all of them were going to be alright.   
  
The trip out to his car was quick, fortunately, and though he hadn’t shown any sign of being a dad or knowing what he was doing beforehand, he seemed to be pretty smooth with keeping them all calm and ready to go. Even though the pigs were starting to panic between them, he made sure to keep them all breathing and reclined, trying to make sure that their nervousness didn’t spread between them and making sure that he counted for all of them to follow his breathing so no one started to stress out and hurt themselves before they could get to the emergency room.  
  
Arriving to the hospital was a little more nerve wracking. The nurse was young and sweet, but she seemed to be more surprised at the arrival of three males for their “maternity” ward than anything else; they didn’t usually have many anthros, but they had _never_ had males in their ward before, so trying to explain things and get everyone situated wound up panicking the poor nurse until she finally called one of the maternity doctors in—who was quick to all in back up himself, as well; he wouldn’t be able to handle three simultaneous deliveries, but fortunately, the hospital was just as well staffed for three deliveries as it was for anything else. By the time they’d arrived though, Mason was already crowning with his first child, and he was the first one on the table before his brothers, who could only watch in alarm as they were also wheeled to different beds in the room to be set up for their deliveries as well.  
  
There was a little cry of agony from Mason, who could only push as well as he could to bring his first child into the world among the set of nine that had been conceived at the same time as the rest of all of its siblings. A little baby human girl was the first one to be born, and she would be the oldest of three sets of triplet siblings in the group. Just as soon as he was trying to relax back and get ready for the next, it seemed he was already trying to push for the next child, breathless with tears in his eyes by the time he heard Roy next to him start to bring his first child in as well.  
  
Roy’s first child was a male pig, just like his uncles and father, but he was a little bigger than his human sister; unfortunately anthros always seemed to be born a little bigger, and Roy found out the hard way as he struggled to push and bring his first child into the world, gripping the hand of the wolf that had driven them in and hadn’t felt right about abandoning any of the pigs in their crucial time of need. Though he wasn’t the father, he was truly grateful for the night that they’d shown him, and the last thing he wanted or needed to do was leave them alone when they couldn’t be close enough to each other to support their brothers in their time of need.   
  
Finally, Roy’s baby was pushed free, the nurses rushing to cut the umbilical cord and get the baby swaddled, and just as he came to be, Mason’s second child—a little pig anthro girl—came screaming into life as well. Like the first pig anthro, it was a little more difficult to birth her than it had been their human child, but she was born nearly at the same time as Warren’s first child was born; though Warren was the last of the siblings to deliver his first child, it was a healthy, happy baby human boy who would probably grow up looking quite a bit like Kyle. The minute Warren saw him, he figured he’d probably be the one to name his firstborn after the human that had ensured that all of them were going to be such proud, loving fathers.   
  
For a few, precious minutes, the only sounds that bounced around the room were the sounds of four children crying all at one as they were taken care of and swaddled and checked over by a team of nurses who also hadn’t expected a group of men to be giving birth that night, but they knew they had a job to do and they were doing it well. The sounds of their panting, strained parents were also mixed in, with each of the fathers feeling like they had a mountain to climb. Minutes passed. There was the strained noises of each of the new fathers trying to push all at once, though there was concern from the nurses that Mason was having difficulty with his third and final child, but with one, frustrated little sob he finally brought him forward and laid back against the bed, breathing hard as the nurse pulled up a perfectly crying, healthy baby boy while another nurse gently wiped at his forehead and moved to start cleaning him up after the birth. They had to make sure he wasn’t bleeding too profusely still, and get him stitched up and taken care of, and with a little reluctance he patted the soft, slightly deflated rise of his stomach where his children had once been, anxiously awaiting the moment when all of them would be cleaned up and he could hold each of them. In the meanwhile, partially across the room, he watched Roy arch a little, squirming as he was pushing out the head of his next child, also a little baby boy that looked quite similar to Mason’s last one.  
  
The delivery doctor there was coaching him softly, reminding him to breathe in between his pushes so he didn’t hyperventilate and wind up hurting himself. They were just barely able to actually get him situated properly, making sure he was relaxing as much as possible before one last, hard push brought his son into the world, quickly taking care of the umbilical cord and making sure the child’s airwaves were cleared. Roy still had one more to go, but right as Mason relaxed at seeing his brother able to push that child free, he heard Warren behind the curtain next to him curse loudly in a little, pained tone as he felt his next baby crowning.   
  
This one seemed to be a struggle for him, though why was quickly obvious to the doctors. There was the little, triangle-like ears that came out first, and it became clear that the child was another anthro, meaning that each of them had at least one anthro child each from each of their triplets. Warren was caught between gasping in pain and trying to push as hard as he could, gripping the edge of the delivery bed under him as he tilted his head back against the pillow and let loose a pained groan, struggling with the sheer size of the anthro child being brought into the world. The wolf was lingering with Warren now, letting the pig squeeze his hand with all the force he could muster while he braced against the table until finally the tension spreading him was gone, and the doctor was holding his second child in front of him. Like with all the other children, there was a small rush to prepare the baby and make sure that she—a little piglet anthro, who looked surprisingly like her uncle Roy more than her father Warren, even though they were nearly identical twins—was going to be alright and that there were no birth problems.   
  
This brought it down to the last two being Warren and Roy, who were both trying their hardest to bring out there last children of the three. Mason could only be glad that his delivery was a little easier, as the nurse began bringing him his children before his poor brothers were finished delivering. Mason winced slightly as he heard Roy cry out in pain from another contraction, his tired and exhausted body finding it hard to get up the energy to continue his long and arduous delivery. None of them had been able to really keep track of how long they’d all been there, and none of them were particularly keen in looking at the clock to see how long the process had been, either. Each of the children’s birth times were being written down, of course, but they could worry about which of them were all oldest a little later.   
  
Unfortunately for Roy, it was Warren who won their little race—giving birth to his pig daughter had left him a little more relaxed and loose, and it was no surprise when he was able to push out a human son a little sooner than Roy. The little baby boy came already screaming into the world, red faced and _furious_ about how long it had taken his father to birth him, but even Warren was a little worried about their third brother, looking over to where he knew Roy was, panting and red faced. There was a concerned little mutter from the doctor that they may have to intervene, but just as soon as that concern arose, it was dashed away as Roy suddenly let out a sharp cry, gripping the edge of the bed hard enough to make the metal springs creak as he finally started to give birth to his third, and last child.   
  
The last of the nine children came into the world quietly, despite all of the struggle and effort that it had taken Roy to have her. It was a healthy baby girl, weighing just as much as the rest of her human siblings (and cousins) but not nearly quite as much as her anthro sibling (and cousins). There was some concern at first over her quietness, but when the doctor tried to pat her butt to make sure she was breathing, the girl simply let out a tiny burp, scrunched her face up, and wriggled until a nurse had to take her from the doctor’s wet gloves for fear that he’d actually drop her.   
  
Now that all of the children were safe and carefully swaddled, out of their parent’s and into the world, the fathers were faced the enjoyable opportunity of meeting each of their newborns. There were already plenty of hungry mouths to tend to, and despite the fact that each of them were exhausted, the three pigs were more than happy to go ahead and get to work, with Mason already half was through breast feeding his first child, letting the baby at his chest drink until she was practically yawning against his breast, already ready for her first nap. It was fair and to be expected, after all of the trouble that each of them had faced in having successful births.   
  
Roy took a few seconds, needing to recover a bit from the strain of a slightly more difficult delivery, but his own pig child was already demanding food, a soft rooting squeal slipping free as the infant grasped and squirmed in his hold until it was directed quickly to one of Roy’s nipples, where it latched against the soft skin and began to nurse, while the room was abuzz with doctors talking about it being a medical miracle and a rare occurrence that three brothers would all have triplets all on the same day with all of the triplets consisting of two human children and one anthro.  
  
Warren declined to question to have a local news station informed; he was just happy as the curtains were taken down and he was able to see his brothers, happily nursing his own new nieces and nephews, grateful that everyone was alright and everything had worked out despite each of their different troubles.   
  
As they settled back to their pillows, letting the process of their children nurse take its course in finally tiring both them, and the babies out, they found themselves making soft jokes about whose children resembled who more, and enjoying the gifts they’d never expected to receive from someone else on his birthday.   
  
Finally, after such a long and arduous afternoon, each of the pig brothers looked up to Oscar, who had been so kind as to stay with each of them and try to make sure that their deliveries were as easy as possible—his hand was a little swollen considering how hard so many of them had squeezed his poor fingers in the heat of trying to push a baby out, but despite being such a suave and definitely roughly affectionate lover, he’d wound up being a supportive friend that they hadn’t expected when they’d gone into the delivery room without the father of their children. They said their word of thanks to him, before sending him on his way, promising that at least _one_ of their new children was probably going to be named after him, too. They didn’t know what they would have done without him had they gone into the club with just themselves and no one able to drive.   
  
After he’d left, the conversation between them warmed, as their children started to fall asleep one by one, now full of milk and letting their parents rest as well.  
  
“Do you think we’re gonna be good dads?” Roy asked, while the last hungry baby held to his chest squeezed his finger, digging tiny nails against it though he couldn’t say it hurt.   
  
“We’re just going to have to find out, aren’t we?” Mason asked, giving a teasing grin as the nurse gently lifted his own last, full baby from his chest and laid it out in one of the many mobile-cribs that had been brought into the room for the special sake of so many new miracles.   
  
“I’ve got faith in us,” Warren huffed, pressing a little kiss to the forehead of his own anthro child, falling asleep quickly in his arms.


End file.
